Black Garden
by Oblivion-gl
Summary: dos chicos de vidas distintas,uno violento y otro admirado y amable... puede haber mas que quimica entre ellos?.. averigualo... atencion: es Yaoi XD y la historia es en punto de vista de cada personaje ;D


Black Garden

Parte 1

Haku~

-Hace unos días salí del hospital para retomar mi antiguo estilo de vida... y lo malo ahora era tener que retomar la escuela.-piensa Haku mientras avanza hacia la escuela....

Kei~

-Es un día caluroso, el deporte de hoy fue algo pesado pero extenuante-

*unas chicas se acercan gritando*

-Kei sama, por favor usa esta toalla que te traje-

- Kei san, te traje un poco de agua-

Y esto era todos los días, dulces niñas siguiéndome por todo el colegio, rogando por salir conmigo o que las invitara al baile próximo

-Kei kun, podrías venir un momento-

El maestro Yamato me había llamado para informarme acerca de un paseo escolar, hacia un campamento, parecía emocionante...Pero mi atención es distraída por un joven de cabello largo, mas negro que la noche, tenia unos audífonos enormes... no era ilegal traer el cabello tan largo en la escuela?, me preguntaba, pero debajo de ese fleco un rostro pálido y llamativo, para mi, se escondía.

-ese Haku san ya salio del hospital tan pronto ?-

- Haku...- le dije al maestro - le sucedió algo malo?-

- como es un chico algo solitario y que no habla, los de su clase le querían hacer bromas pesadas... pero resulto ser bastante violento-

- sensei... que paso con los agresores?-

- fueron expulsados 2, y el otro sigue en el hospital... pero no le tomes importancia, mantente alejado de el y .... Por favor avisa a tus compañeros para que se animen a ir.. Nos vemos luego-.

Por alguna extraña razón no quitaba de mi mente ese hermoso cabello negro, tengo que admitirlo quería tenerlo entre mis manos.. Solo eso.

Haku~

A muchas personas no les hacia gracia mi regreso... como si me importara claro, ese rubio que todas las mujeres admiran... puedo sentir su mirada pesada hacia a mi, se estará preocupando con mi presencia?... que importa. La profesora Yukino viene hacia acá...

- Haku... cuantas veces te he dicho que te cortes el cabello, pareces niña !!-

- me lo dijo muchas veces y le diré lo mismo.. Déjeme en paz, es mi cabello - -

-Haku... que voy hacer contigo... aunque seamos parientes debo ser recta contigo, por favor ya cuídate y pórtate bien, el problema pasado me costo mucho trabajo para librarte ... gracias a dios ya sales de la escuela este año, porque a pesar de lo problemático que eres, tienes excelentes notas.. Más altas incluso que el idol de la escuela-

- el idol... de la escuela...??-

- Kei sama por su puesto, es tan guapo n//n-

- si.. Si lo que digas ¬¬....ya me voy a clases-

* suena la campana de la escuela*

Kei~

Bien otro día perfecto para empezar.....

- Sensei, tengo un anuncio que hacerle a mis compañeros... me permite?-

-OH claro que si, kei san, tu sabes que tienes todo permitido, pero no acapares, que yo también tengo un anuncio.-

- Gracias sensei, bien he de notificarles que tendremos una salida aun campamento, llamado Black Garden, se harán pruebas de valor en la cueva y además, fogatas, y cabañas claro, un paraíso.. Y por su puesto iré. ;D-

* Chicas emocionadas y jóvenes entusiasmados con la idea, parece que este viaje se realizara a la perfección*

-Bien a los animados por favor pasen a la dirección para apuntarse y sus respectivos permisos y cuotas-

Pase a tomar a siento y el maestro se aclaro la garganta para calmar a los entusiasmados jóvenes...

- Bueno la noticia de Kei kun los a entusiasmado a todos, y bueno tenemos otra cosa mas para este día... un compañero nuevo, proviene de otro grupo pero la dirección pidió cambiarlo un poco de ambiente de salón, denle la bienvenida y sean amables-

No lo podía creer, mis ojos veían ese joven de cabello negro que vi. En la salida y con una voz suave dijo

- Mi nombre es Haku Mikami-

Cuchicheos curiosos.. No, mas bien preocupados, se oían por el salón...

Haku~

Vaya la tía me dejo en el grupo del idol... pff que flojera.

- por favor Haku kun pase a tomar asiento-

- Gracias sensei- respondí lo mas amable que pude

El tal Kei no dejaba de mirarme, comenzó a ser un poco incomodo, tal vez porque por fin veía al bicho raro que le ganaba en calificaciones...

Y asi paso la clase sin novedad alguna, a pesar de mis días de hospital podía entender bien claro a todo, me sirvió repasar antes de regresar, todo lo que quiero es que llegue la hora de la comida... no pude desayunar.

El resto del día paso sin novedad, las miradas preocupadas y curiosas, empezó a circular el rumor de mi violencia, y por fin paso lo que tenia que pasar me tenían miedo, y lo cubrían ignorándome....genial!, no tendré que soportar a mas personas... o eso pensé hasta que oí una voz

- Bienvenido seas a este grupo, ojala nos llevemos bien-

Una sonrisa sincera?? Para mi?.... bueno ha de ser el trabajo de un idol.

-Gracias- respondí fríamente y saque mi bento, comencé a comerlo... mi hermana me había preparado un bento exquisito... como ella era casada, ya parecía solo uno mas de sus hijos.

- pasa algo?- el idol no dejaba de mirarme

- OH no es nada ... que tengas un buen día, si necesitas apuntes solo dime n.n-

Bueno por al menos alguien me tendía la mano.

Kei~

Tan delicado que se ve... y come como un ogro, pensé para mi mismo, traía 2 bentos para el solo, cosa que en cierta forma me impresiono, tenia una silueta muy delgada para todo lo que comía....

- pasa algo?- me dijo

La verdad es que ya ni sabia si me impresionaba el o su manera de comer... o ambas. Regrese a mi asiento y un grupo de niñas se me acercaron.

- Kei san, tenga cuidado con ese joven... es peligroso-

-me platicaron que era un matón-

-en serio??, como es posible que venga aquí?-

- pequeñas damas, si a ustedes les dijeran que yo soy un violador, lo creerían?-

-no no, kei sama como puede decir eso...-

- al contrario nosotras sabemos que es una buena persona-

- Entonces, porque creen semejantes tonteras, no son nadie para juzgarlo, tiene sus razones-

Como era posible que yo lo estuviera defendiendo .... No se tal vez mera inercia

- OH. Discúlpanos Kei san, no queríamos ser groseras...-

-esta bien... compénsenme mejor yendo al campamento, si?-

- claro que si kei sama -

Las niñas se iba felices, pero no se me hacia justo como trataban a Haku, no podía no evitar mirarlo, ese cabello, ese color de ojos rojizos, lo contrario al azul de los míos....

Todo lo que era el se me pegaba en la mente.

El día acabo y todos salimos de la escuela, a lo lejos vi a Haku yéndose con la sensei Yukino....me sentía como niño pequeño, porque yo quería ir con el, quería conocerlo....Porque demonios digo eso, me reprocho a mi mismo.

Regrese a casa, en si vivía solo porque mis padres siempre andaban de viaje, la sirvienta que me hacia la comida y la limpieza se había ido temprano... decidí acostarme, pero por alguna razón el invadía mi mente, por un momento lo imagine sonriéndome... deseaba verlo sonreír... para mi.

Haku~

He de admitir que el idol era demasiado amable... eso me enferma, en fin, todo transcurrió en su total normalidad, el siempre rodeado de chicas, no se cansara?....

Tengo muchas ganas de regresar a casa, mi hermana cocina delicioso, asi que planeo cenar...mañana inicia el fin de semana, pero para mi era día de trabajo, tenia que ayudar a mí hermana con los gastos, ya que ella y su esposo me cuidaban como un hijo.

- Haku... te parece si nos vamos juntos-

- esta bien tía -.- -

Caminamos ya que vivíamos en la misma calle solo que ella en su casa propia, me dejo en frente de mi casa y cumplí con mi propuesta.. Cenar hasta hartarme.

- Me acosté… y tuve un sueño…soñé que Kei estaba sentado a lejos, en un bosque y sin decirle nada, lo abrace….-

Eso ya no sabia si era una pesadilla….

Al otro día, me preparaba para trabajar y sonó mi celular

Haku… soy yo … Yukino-

Hola tía?, sucede algo?....

No es solo para avisarte que iras al campamento, necesitas un descanso y días de recreación…. Tal vez asi haces amigos, bueno me tengo que ir-

Ni si quiera pude reaccionar o contestarle… por que me torturas asi -.-U, Tía.


End file.
